onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah O'Connor
Hannah O'Connor is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. The role was portrayed by Meghann Fahy on a recurring status from February 25, 2010 through November 1, 2010, and again in January 2012. Arrival and Cole Thornhart Hannah O'Connor arrives in Llanview in 2010 as Cole Thornhart's project partner. She is revealed to be Robert Ford's ex-flame in March and that she wants him back. After several attempts to bring Ford back, Hannah loses hope and briefly turns to drugs. Cole catches Hannah with drugs and helps her through her troubles, suggesting that she see his mom, Marty Saybrooke for counseling. In April, Hannah comes to Cole's apartment to see Cole. After spilling coffee on her shirt, Hannah takes her shirt off to clean it. Todd Manning sees Hannah and Cole together and attacks Cole, causing drama between Cole and his girlfriend, Starr Manning. Marty is pushed down a flight of stairs, and miscarries her unborn baby as a result of the attack. Hannah claims that she saw Starr's father Todd attack Marty. Both Starr and Todd disagrees and thinks Hannah is using her seeing who pushed Marty to break up Starr and Cole so Hannah have Cole to herself. Hannah then is accused to have tried to kill Ford, so she uses Cole and tells him Starr is dating a man named James Ford who she has just met. Hannah leads Cole to her old home in Delaware. Hannah then pretends Starr and James slept together, so this causes Cole to be depressed and kiss Hannah. Cole stops the kiss and escapes with Hannah when she is found by the police. Cole and Hannah head to a motel in Maryland where they run into Cris and Layla. John McBain and Natalie Buchanan soon arrive and place Hannah under arrest for the attempted murder of Robert. Hannah hires Elijah "Eli" Clarke as her lawyer, knowing he was the one who pushed Marty down the stairs. When they talk, Elijah threatens Hannah saying confess to pushing Marty down the stairs so Cole won't get hurt. Hannah fakes a breakdown and is sent to St. Anne's. She then continues to lie about Eli's crimes and Eli points a gun at Hannah and forces her to take several pain killer pills and is out unconscious. She is revived by her doctors. While in her room alone John asks Hannah on what's really going on between her and Eli and finally reveals on what Eli has been holding over her and reveals to John that Eli had not only held at gunpoint but also forced her to take all the pills or Eli was going to hurt Cole and did to save Cole and was the only way to save him from danger. Hannah finally reveals to John that Eli pushed Marty down a flight of stairs and was being blackmailed into faking a breakdown and was forced to swallow a bottle of pills that could've killed her if Cole hadn't saved her. Hannah also told John that Eli attacked Ford. John assures Hannah that Eli will be brought to justice.Later Marty visits Hannah and she apologize to Marty for all the trouble she caused her. Later in Hannah's court hearing, Marty volunteers to bring Hannah in her house and live with her under her care. Marty forgives her and tells her that she's going to have a good life. However, Hannah kidnaps Starr and Hope after they escape Eli, who had been holding them and Dani hostage, intending to kill them so she can have Cole all to herself. James Ford gets suspicious of Hannah and confronts her, but before he can call the cops she knocks him out with her father's pistol and kidnaps him as well. Hannah takes them all to the cemetery and forces James and Starr to dig their own graves at gunpoint before forcing Starr to bury James alive. Just as Hannah is about to do the same to Starr, James digs himself out of the grave and attacks her, managing to distract her long enough for Starr to bash her unconscious with a shovel, with the police arriving just in time to arrest her. Prison sentence and return James accompanies the police and Hannah to the station, where Marty, having confessed to Eli's murder to protect Cole, watches them enter. James informs them of everything that Hannah has done. Hannah pleads with Marty to help her avoid prison time and get better, but instead, a shocked and furious Marty disowns her, coldly informing her that she is insane beyond fixing and that it was a mistake to ever trust her. Hannah is last seen being dragged away by the police, vocally bemoaning her circumstances. In January 2012, a breakout occurs in Statesville prison, and Hannah escapes to take revenge on Starr and James. She then accidentally shoots Cole after Starr's father Todd wrestles her for the gun when she tries to kill Starr. Todd then has Hannah taken back to Statesville by the police. Crimes Committed *Falsely accused Todd Manning of pushing Marty Saybrooke down a flight of stairs 2010 *Held Starr Manning and her daughter Hope at gunpoint and held them both hostage in her basement 2010 *Kidnapped James Ford and forced him to attack Starr and Hope 2010 *Knocked out James and forced Starr to dig a grave for him so she (Starr) could bury him alive 2010 *Escaped from Statesville Prison during a major New Years Eve breakout 31, 2011 *Inadvertedly Shot Cole Thornhart (she was actually trying to hit Starr but Cole jumped in front of the bullet) 2012 Hospitalizations and Maladies *Overdosed on sleeping pills 2010 *Committed to St. Anne's psychiatric hospital 2010 *Used for sex by Robert Ford 2010 *Forced by Eli to overdose on pills 2010 *Bitten on the finger 2012 *Held at gunpoint by Ford (after she shot Cole) 2012 *Threatened to be shot by Todd 2012 Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Past Characters Category:Villains